The present invention relates to a fuel adsorbent member that adsorbs evaporative fuel leaking from an engine intake system and an air cleaner including the fuel adsorbent member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-266713, for example, describes a typical fuel adsorbent member and a typical air cleaner. Specifically, a filter element that filters intake air is arranged in a housing of the air cleaner. A fuel adsorbent member is also provided in the housing at a position downstream from the filter element. The fuel adsorbent member adsorbs evaporative fuel leaking from an intake system of an engine. The filter element and the fuel adsorbent member are each arranged in a manner crossing an air passage defined in the air cleaner.
However, if an engine backfire occurs and applies pressure to the air cleaner, the pressure acts to press the fuel adsorbent member against the filter element. This may damage a securing portion of the fuel adsorbent member by which the fuel adsorbent member is secured to the housing of the air cleaner. If this is the case, fragments from the damaged part may enter the engine and cause an engine problem.
Further, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-266713, an outer end of the fuel adsorbent member is covered by a resin frame member so as to reinforce the securing portion of the fuel adsorbent member by which the fuel adsorbent member is secured to the housing of the air cleaner. This allows the securing portion of the fuel adsorbent member to bear the pressure caused by the engine backfire. However, since the resin frame member, or a reinforcing structure, is relatively large, the manufacturing costs of the air cleaner are raised.